


A Fragment of You

by rennigann



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Assassin AU, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Homosexuality, long story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennigann/pseuds/rennigann
Summary: Jaxson Chambers is just a regular college student aspiring to be an author when he's led to an apartment by a mysterious stranger. He begins to realize that the RFA is far more than just a fundraising association, and tumbles into the world of secret agents and assassins as Mint Eye begins to grow more and more dangerous.(Male MC with my own more action/romance oriented twist to the story.)I'll tag NSFW chapters but it's mostly fluff/action/drama.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The gif that Jaxson is in comes from a music video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWPb0bUxLPs

* * *

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I stared at the knob of the apartment. The phone was still pressed to my ear, and from the other line I could hear soft breathing.  Hovering my fingers over the metal I grimaced, and brought the phone to my lips. “Are you sure about this?” I muttered, keeping my voice down.  The apartment was completely silent, all the doors were closed, everyone was getting ready for bed and from the window down the hall,  twilight spilled in through the blinds.  The last apartment in the hall, it seemed no one had entered for some time.  

“I’m sure,” came the voice from the other end of the phone.  “Just trust me. Is there a password lock on the door?”

_How does he know I haven’t opened it?_

Instinctively, my eyes raised to the security camera that was tucked into the corner of the hall, nestled up against the ceiling.   _Is he watching me?_

“Well?”

The voice sounded impatient. I grated my teeth, but nodded.  “Yeah.”

“All right. Type this in.  16-1-18-1-4-9-19-5.”

I struck the numbers as he spoke, each one lighting up in a faded yellow light and as I punched in the final digit, I heard a ‘ _click!’_ from inside the lock.  “There,” I told the stranger in the phone. “It’s open.”

“Good! Now get in there, and tell me what you see.”

I hesitated.  This was wrong. It all felt wrong. “So what if I decide to just tell you to fuck off and go home.”

“You’ll die.”

My heart leapt into my throat.  Damn it.  Why did I have to pick up that fucking call?! I should be home working on my story. Instead I’m following orders from some asshole who says he’s going to kill me.  Exhaling through my nose, I twisted the knob.   _Beep._ I looked down.

He hung up.  What the hell?  Taking a deep breath, I opened the door, and slipped inside.  The apartment was empty, and from the state of it, no one had been in there for a long, long time.  Layers of dust glittered like sprinkles of gold in the light of the dying day, flowers that once sat in vases long since withered and dried up and the air tasted stuffy.

“Hello?” I called out, stepping into the apartment.  There was a computer on a desk, surrounded by files and documents.  Seems there used to be a lot of work done here.  Why the hell would someone make me come here just to find an empty apartment?  My alarms were firing off in my head like rockets.  This wasn’t right, I had to go back.

I turned around and -  _slam -_ The apartment door crashed closed.

A man stood in the shadows. A flash of white, and teal blue eyes and something struck hard against my skull. There was a crack as it impacted with my head and I crumpled to my knees, stars spinning in front of my eyes.  Laughter sounded above me as the bat was dropped.  “Nighty night,” the stranger muttered, phone in hand.  

The world tilted.  I hit the ground just as the door closed, and everything went dark.  

  

* * *

 

 

“There’s no way he could have just stumbled upon the apartment...there’s something going on.”

“Then how did he manage to get in?”

“I’m not sure. Seven, have you managed to trace back that last call?”

“Working on it, captain!”

My head was swimming. It felt like my head had been bashed against a brick - maybe a barbed brick.  “Hey, he’s starting to wake up.” My vision was swimming.  A groan tumbled from my lips as I lifted my head, squinting past the darkness that lingered in front of my eyes.  When I could finally see, my guard was instantly up.  I was still in the apartment, lying on the bed and now surrounded by people.  A redhead, a guy with teal hair and big amber shades and a man who looked like he just walked right out of Bold and the Beautiful - a nice suit with messy, raven hair.

I must have been out for some time. The sun had set and silver moonlight now peeked through the shades of the window.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t know who this place belonged to!” I stammered, trying to lift myself up from the bed. Bad idea.  My arms felt weak beneath me and I practically collapsed back into the bed, before blue hair shot his hand out, catching the back of my head.  

“Careful,” he muttered, lowering me back down onto the pillow. “You took quite a hit.”  He looked up at Mr. Fancy Pants. “Jumin. Are the others coming? We need to talk about this...change of events.”

Jumin had been eyeing me like an insect that had managed to crawl its way out of the gutter. Immediately focusing on blue hair’s words, he glanced over with his steel eyes. “Yeah. I had Assistant Kang contact them all. They’ll be arriving soon.”

“Good.  Seven?”

I only just then noticed that the redhead, his amber eyes behind yellow and black striped glasses, was on my phone, fingers flying over the screen. “Still working on it!” He chimed.

Blue hair exhaled and turned back to me. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Head hurts.”

“I bet. I would have called for a hospital but...Seven said you were fine. And there are matters here that we need to..take care of.  First, what’s your name?”

I hesitated, looking out over all these strange faces.  Why the hell would I give them my name. Hell - I was seconds away from punching blue hair in the face, grabbing my phone and racing out to call the cops. But considering I’d probably topple the moment I try to stand, I gave a breath.  “Jaxson,” I said quietly. “Jaxson-”

“Jaxson Chambers,” Seven piped up. Arched brows turned towards the ginger and he waved the phone.  “It’s all over his social media!”

“Get off my phone,” I growled, sitting up again. This time, I swallowed the dizziness that washed over me, gritting my teeth.

Seven gave a roll of his shoulders. “All right, Jacki-boy.” He tossed the phone and I snatched it out of midair.  “Why don’t you tell us what happened, then?”

For a moment, I couldn’t remember.  Everything blanked out. The pressure of their watchful eyes still lingered on me and I snapped mine shut, trying to recall what happened.  There...starting to remember. Walking home from work I received a call. From an unknown number...he said that my life was in danger, and I had to go to...some apartment? Went inside...then I got knocked out. What the hell?  “I don’t-”

The door burst open.  

“Mr. Han!”

A woman strode swiftly into the room. Her mousy brown hair was cut short, and glasses hung on the edge of her sharp nose, and she quickly readjusted them. “We came as quickly as we could. Is this him?”

“Yes,” Jumin replied.  

“We’re here!” Two boys rushed from the hall, panting like they just ran a mile. For a moment, my heart did a flip - one of them had pale white hair - the same colour as the guy who attacked me.  But no. The eyes were red. While the attacker had teal, this man had deep crimson. An albino?  

His shorter companion had a hand placed on the door frame, panting. He sure wasn’t accustomed to exercise. His golden blonde hair was plastered to his forehead in sweat, lavender eyes lifted towards us.  “He- he’s hurt!” he stammered.

“What the hell did you do?!” The albino growled at Jumin, almost instinctively targeting him.

Jumin sniffed, tugging at his tie. “Please,” he sneered. “If I wanted to knock someone out I’d pay someone else to do it. I can’t waste my time on that, Zen.”

“Or you could just, not knock anyone out in the first place?” The blonde said meekly. He danced to my side, pushing back my black hair. I hissed as his fingers brushed against my wound.

“How bad, Yoosung.”

“He’ll be fine,” Yoosung said, moving his hand away.

“This is not good,” muttered the girl, tapping her finger on her lips. “What are we going to do with him, V?”

“I’m not sure,”muttered blue hair - who had to be V.  “But I think we should-”

“Does anyone want to maybe explain what the  _fuck_ is going on?!” I seethed.

Six eyes latched onto me.  “We should at least explain something,” Zen said, laying his pitying gaze on me.  

“We have to be careful about what we reveal,” V said.  He turned to me, sitting on the edge of my bed. “In short, we’re part of a group known as the RFA.”

“Which stands for...?”

“Rika’s Fundraising Association. We help those in need with the funds we make in a party we hold. It’s typically an exclusive group...people who aren’t members don’t even know the address of this location...”

“Whose apartment is this?” I sat up on my elbows, ignoring the drumming in my skull.

“Rika’s old apartment.” Jumin’s replied shortly.

“Okay, and where is Rika now?”

Dark looks passed over their features. Something of a pained expression washed over V’s face, his light, teal eyes flashing behind his big shades. “She passed away,” he finally said.

“Unfortunate,” I responded dryly, no patience for sympathy. “Can you let me go now? I won’t mention this place, I swear.”

“We can’t let him go,” 707 said from his spot on the floor, now sitting cross legged.  “The address, all the information here, it could fall into the wrong hands.”

V hadn’t taken his eyes off me.  For some reason, it felt like he was looking  _through_ me rather than at me, eyes not quite meeting mine and yet I could tell he was watching every detail of me. “We can’t let him go,” V repeated slowly. “But maybe he could join us.”

“What?” Jumin hissed. The rest of their eyes widened.  Jumin moved in front of V quickly. “You can’t be serious. We don’t know anything about him.”

“He was attacked for coming in here. We’ve already addressed that it was none of us - so he can’t be a part of  _them._ ”

“Why was he sent here in the first place?”

“I’m hoping keeping him around will help us answer that question.  Luciel, what could you dig up on him?”

“Oh I found some juicy stuff,” 707 chirped, sitting back on his palms. “Lived with his uncle after an accident with his parents. Graduated high school - valedictorian and attending university for creative writing.”

Jumin scowled, glancing over at me. “Valedictorian and you’re wasting your talents on stories?”

“Yeah. And what do you do?” I shot back.  

Jumin folded his arms over his chest. “Executive Director of C&R International.”

I blinked. “All right. You got me there.”

“We need to decide what we’re doing with him,” V said. “We can’t let him leave, not when he knows the address of this building. The information in this apartment involves everyone - which means we could all be in danger if it’s leaked.  But if he stays....he will have to be monitored by one of us, at all times until we can deem him trustworthy. According to Luciel however, he doesn’t seem to be very dangerous.” He looked to 707 who nodded in confirmation.

My heart was racing. Were they going to lock me up?

“Which leaves us one option.  Jaxson.”  I glanced up at him. He had a look of intensity about him, and he rested his hand beside mine.  “We’re not going to hurt you. But you’ve come across something quite dangerous, and confidential. We’ll let you go, but only under three conditions. First, you never speak of what’s happened here.  Second, you are to be accompanied by one of us at all times. And third, you join the RFA.”

This was insane. “And what’s in it for me?” I found myself asking, eyes narrowing.

“That depends on the outcome.” V pushed himself off the bed. “If you call the police, 707 can easily manipulate the camera footage to negate anything you say. If you leave, we’ll find you.”

“...you’re all crazy.”  

A smirk tugged at the edge of V’s lip and he gave a shrug. “Maybe a bit,” he agreed.

“I...alright. It doesn’t really look like I have much of an option.”

“Does this mean we’re hosting the party again..?” Yoosung piped up, having remained quiet throughout the encounter. “Since he’s going to be staying in the apartment?”

V hesitated. “I’m not sure. I’ll have to think about it. Is everyone else in agreement with this decision?”

Jaehee, Zen, Yoosung and Seven nodded.  Jumin kept his eyes on me.  Cold, steel eyes that pierced me like a bullet.  Finally, he tore his gaze from mine and met V’s.  “You’re sure about this?” he asked, and V nodded.  Jumin sighed.  “All right.  Do what you have to, then. I trust you.”

“Thank you.” V turned to me.  “Welcome to the RFA, Jaxson.”  

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

“You know, they’re all good people! They just have to warm up to you as all, I’m sure they’ll like you!” 

Staring at the ceiling, my back pressed against the blankets spread out across the bed, I give a long breath and turn over on my side, a thin brow arched.  

Blondie was crouching down by the desktop, fiddling with the monitor and wiping off the screen with his sleeve. That was probably the thirtieth time I’d heard ‘Everyone will love you!!’ in the past hour since he’s been ‘babysitting’ me. V had instructed the kid to stick around and bunk with me until morning.  “Oh yeah, I’m sure they’ll adore me,” I muttered. 

“They will! They just take a while to open up is all, especially Jumin and Jaehee...but the rest of us are really nice!”  

“Yeah, that’s great.  Honestly I don’t even know what’s so important about this party anyways.  So blue hair goes to sell pictures? And you use this money to like, care for the poor and stuff?”

Yoosung frowned. “It’s a bit more than that,” he said, stopping his work to look over at me.  “We do work for the public, and act for the public good...it’s a part of the contract!”

I snorted. “Contract?”

“Oh, yeah! There’s a contract that we all sign...I guess V will give you yours sometime later, when he comes back...”

“Comes back? Where is he going?”

Yoosung shrugged.  “Dunno. Sometimes he just takes off and doesn’t say anything.”  Yoosung turned back to the monitor. Deep in thought while he worked, he fiddled with wires for a few moments before the computer screen lit up and he sat back. “Rika’s the one who founded R.F.A,” he said quietly. “She and V.”

“Fascinating.  What the hell are you doing, anyways?” Swinging my legs off the bed, I sit up, scowling at Yoosung as he kneels to start working on the computer. 

“Getting this game worthy,” Yoosung said with a bright smile. 

“What, are you a gamer or something?” 

Yoosung’s eyes lit up. “Only in the top 100 ranking in the  _ world, _ ” he said, jumping up to his feet, giving a dramatic stretch. “It’s nothing.”

“Are you going to college for it? The others mentioned that you go to school.”

The pride slipped from his features as his cheeks reddened.  “Well..” he rocked back onto his heels. “I mean, not exactly, I’m actually wanting to go in to be a vet...”

“Wow,” I curved my arms around my knees, watching him impressed.  “That’s a lot of work. What are your grades?”

“Uh.....”

I rolled my eyes. “You get shit grades don’t you.”

“I get ok grades! I just play LOLOL a lot.....”

“LOLOL?”

“League of Loneliness of Life!”

I snorted. “Sounds like something you’d like...”

But Yoosung wasn’t hearing it. He immediately launched into a monologue about the game, such as what kinds of races and classes you could be, the treasures he’d found, amazing epic battles against boss monsters.  Pretty sure drool was hugging the corner of my lip.  Damn, this game was the only thing this kid thought about.

....perfect.  

“Yoosung!” Leaping off the bed, he jumped, startled as I knelt by his side, placing my hand on his. “You should take me back to your place and show me the game!”

His eyes lit up. “Really? You’d like that?”

“Yeah, totally.”

“All right! I just need to ask V-”

“No!” He blinked.  I cleared my throat. “I mean...he doesn’t need to know. You’re going to be looking out for me after all, right?  So no use calling him when I’m not even going to be leaving your side.”

I prayed it was convincing enough. Yoosung seemed to be turning the idea over in his head, chewing on his lip.  “I...guess that’s all right,” he said finally. “As long as you stay with me!”

“Of course.”

“Then come on, let’s go!”

Moments later, we were streaking out of the apartment and into the cold night air.  I shivered, glancing up.  It was going to be snowing soon.  The end of fall, the brown leaves clung to the dead trees and my breath exhaled in an icy mist.  I shrugged into the jacket that was wrapped around my waist. “We’ll need to stop by my apartment eventually,” I muttered. “I have my glasses back there and my contacts are getting dry.”

“Oh...I can have Zen grab those for you while you stay at my house!”

Navigating our way through the abandoned parking lot, we stopped at a beaten up old minivan and Yoosung threw open the doors, crawling inside.  I immediately regretted this decision. Climbing in next to him, I wrinkled my nose as the aroma of moldy pizzas, sweat and sugar invaded my nostrils and I rolled down the window. “So uh, how far away do you live?”  _ If it’s too far I might just have to tuck and roll out of this car on the freeway. _

“Not too far! Just about twenty minutes away.”  

The car started up. The smell of pizza and food wafted throughout the car as Yoosung turned the heat on and I slid a bit closer to the window.  “So how about you tell me about the others?” I suggested as we started moving. Might as well pass the time. “And yourself, I guess.”

“Hm...okay.  Well, V is the leader! He and Rika were dating, they were super close.  And she had this cute dog!  Then she..” he swallowed.  “She died, and V’s been really distant...he’s a good guy though! He cares for us a lot, and is really reliable. He just doesn’t open up as much anymore...”

“Is there something wrong with his eyes..?”

“Yeah...he injured them a bit ago but I don’t know why they haven’t healed yet. He doesn’t really talk to anyone except 707, or I guess Seven. Those two are really secretive...but Seven is really funny. Kind of weird though. Then there’s Zen. He’s really nice! He’s an actor, and all the girls really like him.  He works out a lot and he’s really dependable.  Jaehee’s really dependable too. She’s Jumin’s personal assistant and she does  _ everything  _ for him. And I mean everything, takes care of his food, his meetings, Elizabeth 3rd-”

“Elizabeth 3rd?”

“Oh that’s his cat.”

I stared at him. “He named his cat....Elizabeth 3rd.” 

Yoosung smiled. “Yeah, weird huh?”

“Okay, well what about the rich bitch.”

Yoosung grinned. “You mean Jumin? He’s okay I guess.  He’s the heir to his family’s company, has a ton of money and his own pent house. Can’t go anywhere without security!” He leaned close. “707 thinks he’s gay. He’s never had a girlfriend!”

I snorted. “Doubt it. He seems like a total manwhore.”

“No. The opposite, he barely knows how to handle girls. He just treats them all like appliances...must be because of his background.” Yoosung pouted, drumming his fingers along the wheel. “I didn’t like how they were all suspecting you,” he muttered.  “That must have been really uncomfortable.”

“I think it was more uncomfortable getting knocked over the head.”

Yoosung glanced at my head injury. It had been wrapped up earlier, thanks to Yoosung - apparently the kid had some med skills. - but I could still feel the ache pulsing through the bandages every time I tilted my head the wrong way. “It’ll heal soon. I wonder who that was...”

“You sure it wasn’t one of your guys? I mean if this apartment is so secret, who else could have found the address.”

“That’s the problem.”

“So how old are you guys anyways. You look pretty young.”

“Oh.  I’m the youngest!  20.  Jumin and V are the oldest, they’re both 26.  They grew up together.  Seven is a year older than me, Zen is 23 and Jaehee is 25.  What about you?”

“Almost 23.  Sounds like an elite group. How did you get wrapped up in it?”

That same, forlorn look flashed in his lavender gaze and Yoosung bit his lip. “Rika was my cousin. She let me join.  Here we are!”

I glanced up.  We’d stopped at a small, rundown little house - typical of a college kid.  It was painted a light blue, with a white roof and as I stepped out of the car, I glanced over to the next house - and my heart jumped.  A motorcycle.   _ Perfect.   _ “You can make yourself at home,” Yoosung was saying as he climbed the short flight of steps to the deck, sliding in his keys.  “I have a lot of food!”

“Thanks,” I said, sliding in after him.  The escape from the aroma of the car was brief, because the kid’s house smelled almost identical.  Pizza dangled off the corners of desks, the cheesy strands dripping down nearly to the floor.  Meals had been left unfinished on the table and the sink was a mess of dirty dishes.  As if realizing the state of his house, Yoosung immediately leapt to the messes, throwing out the garbage and moving about in a rush to tidy everything up. 

“Sorry about the mess!  How about you go into my room? It’s up the stairs and down the hall, I’ll bring you a snack!”

“All right.”  Shoving my hands into my jeans, I walked the length of the hall and into the kid’s room - Jesus, Yoosung was such a child.  Star print wall paper lined the edges of his rooms, along with a big star plastered onto his wooden floor. His gaming station was propped up on a desk in the corner of the room, and the sheets of his bed were ruffled - like he climbed out half asleep and never made it again. At least his room was in a better state.  

“Do you want a salad?” Yoosung called from the kitchen. “Or maybe some spaghetti?”

“Uh....spaghetti!” I called back. I was immediately moving to the window.  Pushing it open, I glanced down, cursing.  It was a long drop. There were some bushes down there but if I could manage to land on my feet....damn but I can’t ride with a sprained ankle.  

“Do you like meatballs?”

I spun around. He was standing in the doorway, completely obvious with wide, excited puppy eyes. “Yeah dude, totally,” I said, letting a grin slip onto my features. “And by the way, you should totally show me LOLOL after dinner!”

His eyes lit up. “Really?!”

“Yeah! I’ve heard so much about it. You gotta teach me how to play.”

Yoosung sped into the kitchen.  I couldn’t leave now.  If I tried to leave at this moment, he would definitely hear the bike.  No.  I had to wait.

 

Twenty minutes later, I had a bowl of steaming spaghetti in my hands.  Sitting cross legged on his bed, I looked across the room as he sat down in the seat, his hands a blur over the keys. “You’re going to love it!” Yoosung was saying, the loading screen for LOLOL popping up. “I bet you’d do well as a warrior - you’re like Jumin in the sense that you’re....”

“An asshole?” I suggested.

“No! Just a bit rougher around the edges...” a bloody blush rose up on his cheeks. “Not that that’s a bad thing! Anyways a human warrior I think would be good for you...what do you think?”

“You’re the expert.”

He seemed satisfied with that answer.  As he turned away to input the character info I glanced to the window. When he’s sitting down at that desk, he can’t see it...but he can still hear.  My eyes trailed to the headset that was laying at his feet.  

“What do you want him to look like?”

“Uh....purple skin, a mohawk, shades and really tall.”

Yoosung blinked. “I don’t know if I can get purple skin...but there’s probably a mod somewhere..”

“You download that mod. Oh!” I jumped off the bed, crossing to the headset and tossed it to him. “Why don’t you put on some music? You can find the best song from the soundtrack to show me.”

“Good idea!”

Gullible.  Innocently tugging off the headset, I gave him a good boy smile as I helped him turn the volume up all the way and soon I could hear it blasting through the headphones as he got to work. Now to test it out.  I stepped back.  “Yoosung?” I called out.  No response. He was immersed in his game.  “Yoosung?” I shouted.  Nothing.  “ _ I’M GAY.” _

The neighbors would have been able to hear that one. But not Yoosung. He was now completely deaf.

Perfect.

“See you later, loser,” I muttered, swiftly moving to the window.  If that kid managed to turn around as I was leaving...no. Couldn’t happen. I climbed onto the small bookshelf mounted at the foot of the window and drew my legs over the edge. For a moment, my heart stopped, my vision swimming.  That...was a long way down.  

I took a deep breath. I placed my palms into the window sill.  _ Okay. You can do this.  _ I was just about to lift myself off when-”

“ _ JAX.  _ What are you doing?!”

Shit. I swiveled around. He’d pulled off the headset and was staring at me with wide, shocked eyes.  “Wait, stop-!” he lunged out of his chair to make a grab for me but I was already gone. Pushing myself off the window there was a whole second of free falling before I landed - hard in the bushes.  Twigs and brambles caught my skin, like getting poked with a hundred needles and I hissed in pain, my ankle protesting as I lifted myself to my feet, looking back up to the window. Yoosung already had a phone to his lips and was speaking rapidly into the mouthpiece as he moved away. 

I had no idea who he was calling. And I wasn’t about to find out.  Rolling off the bushes, I landed hard on the sidewalk outside the house, grunting and pushed myself up. I could feel wet heat begin to drip down the side of my head, and I knew that my earlier wound had opened up. Gritting my teeth, I ignored it as I raced to the motorcycle. “Come on, come on!” I thrust my hand over the surfaces the wheels - and there it was.  Snatching the keys, I heaved myself up onto the seat, thrusting them into the ignition.

Yoosung burst out of the house just as I sped off, the front wheel lifting itself up off the ground at the sudden acceleration and I tore out of the driveway and down the street.  In the rearview mirror I could see blondie sprinting into the middle of the road, arms waving frantically as he tried to call me back.  Fuck that. There was no  _ way _ I was going back to those psychos. It was a visit to the police for me.  

The tires shredded against the cement as I took off down the road.  The cool autumn air blasted me in the face, my eyes narrowed as I tilted the bike, tearing down another street.   _ Okay.  It’s okay. You’re going to get to the police, give them your phone and everything is going to work out-  _ The phone vibrated. I grated my teeth. It was one of them. I knew it was.  

Cars flanked me now as I entered onto the highway.  Cars honked and screeched as I wove between traffic, my jacket flapping in the wind and ebon hair striking my cheeks.  

_ Ten minutes. It’s only ten minutes to the police station.   _

A flash of red passed by me.  

I almost crashed into the car in front of me and I gasped, weaving to the side in order to avoid the truck and I whipped my head around.  _ Fuck.  _ The ginger was in the car next to me - a fucking sports car at that.  With the seat leaned back, he might as well have been on a leisurely cruise. Racing side by side, he rolled down the window. He was wearing a pair of big, black shades and when he tilted them down onto the bridge of his nose, he gave me a wink and a wolfish grin, speeding up.

He was going to try to cut me off.  Fuck that.  

Snarling, I thrust my weight backwards.  The motorcycle lifted up onto one wheel and I pivoted, leaning violently to the right and for a moment, the bike didn’t touch the cement before slamming onto the ground again, twisted around in the other direction.  I took off like a bullet, tearing off the highway and down another exit.  The squeeling of wheels alerted me to Seven doing a hairpin turn to follow me.  

Glancing back, I could see the red sprts car slipping in and out of traffic - and Seven himself waving cheerfully from the driver’s seat.

I looked back ahead - just as the motorcycle struck the back of a car, my body being sent forward off the bike.  

I flew in the air for a good three seconds for hitting the wet ground.  Cushioned only by the grass, my whole body ignited with pain as I tumbled across the ground feeling like every bone in my body had just shattered until I finally came to the stop.  I couldn’t breathe. The wind had been knocked out of me and I gasped and choked on the ground, fingers clutching at the grass. Numbly, I could see the red sports car coming to a stop on the side of the road. People were gathered in the side walks, phones out to record what was happening, whispering to one another wondering if it was for a movie.

Seven practically skipped across the ground, coming to kneel down next to me. “Well that was fun,” he bubbled. “But I think I won.”  He gave me a one over with his yellow eyes, poking my ribs and I grimaced, smacking his hand away. “What the heck did you think was going to happen?”

I held my tongue.  My eyes however, spoke paragraphs.  _Fuck you._

Getting the message, Seven gave a smirk as he stood up to his feet, brushing himself off. “Clearly Yoosung can’t manage you,” he said with a sigh, shaking his head.  “Time you went somewhere with a bit more security...at least until V can meet with you personally.” he cackled.  “I hope you like cats.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

  _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

...being tied up in the back of someone’s car means kidnap, right?! Because according to 707, it was apparently merely ‘gentle relocation.’

The binds were brushing roughly against my now red tinted wrists and I glared up at the front seat.  It was divided by a pane of glass - unfortunately as I would have gone James Bond on his ass and like strangled him from behind or some shit.  But all I could do was sit in the back of his car like some kind of kill he made while out hunting, listening to him chatter away and nod his head to the beat of the music that was pulsing through the car. “You know,” I called up to him past the music. My throat was dry from the repetitive cussing and shouting at him. “If you weren’t in the position to be arrested before, you sure as hell are now.”

Seven nodded in agreement, flashing me a grin in the rearview mirror. “That’s right! Arrested and locked up, forced to go to prison forever....do you think I’d look good with a prison tattoo? I would get a spaceship, or maybe the longcat, right here across my shoulder~” he gestured and gave a cackle.

I bared my teeth, scooting up to the edge of the seat.  “You’re all fucking crazy. You know that, right?”

“Crazy is in the eye of the beholder...but to put it simply, yeah, I guess so.”

I huffed and sat back, eyeing my phone that sat on the dash right next to Seven.  “All right,” I muttered. “Fine, whatever. But can you at least tell me where we’re going? You were cryptic before.”

“You’re going to be having a sleepover with Jumin. Don’t get feisty! I heard he’s gay.”

“Pretty sure I’d rather roll out in front of a semi.”

“I also heard he’s a masochist.”

I rolled my eyes. “So what, should I be expecting some 50 Shades of Grey shit?”

“I’m sure he has enough collars.”

Ha. As if.  The lights of the city rolled by as we drove past sky scrapers and bars, the colours of the lights reflecting off the windows and painting our faces.  God, I was tired. I’d been knocked out, sent to that Yoosung kid’s place, escaped, captured again, I felt like I was going to pass out any second. But not yet.  As we drove, I began to think of my next escape plan.  All right so as long as there’s a window or something, I could jump out or find a way.  “That’s Jumin’s office!”

I turned, expecting something simple like a couple story building.  Boy, was I wrong.  Of course he and his father had to own the _largest building on the block._ The skyscraper towered high above every other in the city, the building a sleek black and the logo C&R International seeming to glow like molten gold.  “Damn,” I muttered.  

Seven grinned, looking back at my awed face in the rearview mirror. “Jumin’s the Executive Director and company heir. Jaehee is his personal assistant.”  

“I thought they just worked with banking.”

“They do everything. Fashion, banking, pharmaceutical, weaponry-”

“Weaponry?!”

“Yes! They’re one of our biggest suppliers.”

“ _Who is ‘our’?”_

“Here we are!”

This guy was impossible.  Bristling, I turned and a groan elicited from between my lips.  Well, I suppose I couldn’t expect anything less luxurious than this. I mean, it’s only an _eight floor penthouse._  The manor had a massive garden tucked into its side, blue and purple lights seeming to emanate from all floors, lit up like a beacon in the dark.  The top floor had a massive window that opened up to the skyline, and the ‘patio’ was held up by massive columns like they came out of a greek temple.  Traditional and modern at the same time. What a jerk.  

We pulled up in front of the house, where the double doors opened up and Jumin strode out into the night, followed by six beefy men in suits. Bodyguards? Seriously?  Jumin was still dressed in the same outfit I saw him before - a striped shirt beneath an expensive suit and a grey tie. Did this guy sleep in his suit?!

Seven grinned and jumped out, going around to the back and opened up the door.  “Welcome home,” he cackled and I rolled my eyes, climbing out.  Seven, ginger hair messy and upturned and he raced towards Jumin, as if to hug him. “ _Where is my Ellie!”_ he bellowed - before having his way blocked by two men who instinctively moved in front of Jumin.  Seven skidded to a stop, a betrayed look watching over his features.

“Safe from your abusive hands,” Jumin muttered. He raised his grey eyes, catching mine and he gave a curt nod. “Welcome to my home. I hope we can accommodate to your needs.” His words seemed flat and lifeless. He didn’t give a shit.

“Yeah, thanks,” I murmured dryly.

“Be careful with this one, he jumped out a window to get away from Yoosung,” Seven cackled and Jumin snorted.

“Not completely irrational, considering it’s Yoosung.  Jaxson has been delivered, you may leave now.”

“Bu-but-”

“Go.”

“Gettin nervous, Jumy?”

“Every moment you spend on my property is a threat to Elizabeth 3rd. If you do not leave, you will have to be removed.”

Seven gave a long sigh, pushing his red tangles back dramatically.  “Every bone in my body craves naught but Elizabeth 3rd! But I will do as you say. Give my darling a kiss for me~!”

“Get lost.”

“Fine, fine. You be careful now, Jaxy!”

“Jaxson.”

Seven grinned, blew Jumin a kiss then skipped back to his car, slamming the car door closed and music pulsed out from the vehicle as he tore out of the driveway and vanished around the corner.  

“Be sure to tighten security,” Jumin ordered as soon as 707 was gone.  “We cannot risk another break in. He will not come close to Elizabeth 3rd.” 

“Yes sir.”

Jumin glanced at my bound hands and snapped his fingers. Roughly, I was shoved back and I grimaced, before I heard the telltale sound of metal sliding across leather and I froze as the cool blade pressed against my wrists.  The knife sliced through my bindings and the security backed off as I rubbed my wrists.   

“Good. Jaxson, come with me.”

Numbly I moved foward, and was aware of the security folding around me, like they were trying to box me in. Two on either side and two behind me. Jumin certainly wasn’t taking any risks in letting me escape. He was proficient. “I must apologize on behalf of the RFA for your treatment,” Jumin said as he reached the door, looking back at me.  “You’ve been treated roughly. Know that these actions do not define the members. They’re good people.”

“Clearly.”

“You may be joining us. Get used to them.” He pushed open the door and led me inside.  The gallery of the penthouse looked like something pulled from an art museum.  The walls were lined with paintings and statues stood in the corner - and two curving staircases wound up to a second floor where three elevators stood pressed against the wall.  The walls themselves looked like they were made of solid gold.  

“You have free reign of my home,” Jumin said, gesturing with his hand as we walked past the paintings towards one of the flights of stairs.  “You’ll find everything you could need. On this floor you will see a cafe, a lounge and a restaraunt. There is a gym on the seventh floor, a library on the fourth-”

“A library?” I asked with interest.

He spared me an amused glance. “I suppose a writer would find that enticing,” he noted. “Yes, and it’s quite vast so I’m sure you will enjoy it.”

“You’re just letting me wander your house?”

“Yes.”

“You trust me?”

We reached the elevator and Jumin punched in the number 6. “No,” he said shortly. “To be honest, I don’t agree with the decision to even allow you the possibility to join us.” The elevator door opened. A security guard moved to join us, but Jumin shook his head, gesturing me to follow and the two of us, alone, stepped into the elevator and it slammed shut.  The room vibrated as we ascended.  "But V trusts you. And I trust V. It would be pointless to keep you locked in one room, considering you cannot escape.  Security stand at every entrance. Thermal detectors will sense you moving about. One click of a button and all windows will remain shut.”

“That’s some intense security.”

“707 has a habit of trying to infiltrate my home to torment my cat.” He hesitated. “Among other reasons.”

That was cryptic. But there was a _ding_ and we stepped off the elevator. “Your room is on this floor,” Jumin said. “You will find it at the end of the hall - I think you will enjoy the view.”  Deciding to accompany me there, we walked in silence down the row of rooms that flanked the hall. Glancing into one, I saw a quick glance into a room that had a huge tv screen pressed up against the back wall with a single, massive chair in the middle, like an indoor theatre.

“A gym, a library, a theatre,” I muttered.  “Do you even use any of it?”

Jumin shook his head, mindlessly tugging at his tie as we walked.  “No. I don’t find myself having the time.”

“So what’s the point of having it all?”

“To say I have it all.”

A guy who just wants to take everything just because he can. How arrogant. I snorted. “Doesn’t sound like a very fulfilling life.”

“My life doesn’t have to accommodate to your tastes.  Here we are.”  He pushed open the door and gestured inside.  Grumbling under my breath, I swept past him - and froze in my tracks.  The room was better than something you’d find in a five star hotel.  It had everything I could possibly want.  A huge bed took up the back wall, with a mountain of pillows and folded blankets lining it's top.  A mahogany desk sat in the corner, with a desktop and a tv mounted on the wall and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling.  The west wall was nothing but a long, grey leather sofa and the walls were white, seeming to glow in the moonlight flooding through the window.  By window, meaning one massive transparent wall that looked out over the city below.

I strode to the window, placing my fingers on the glass.  Below, the city lights pulsed like the flashing in a club, the skyline open to my eyes across the length of the city. “It’s great,” I muttered.

“I’m glad you enjoy it.”

I looked at Jumin. He stood behind me, a dull, bored look etched onto his features with his arms folded patiently over his chest. “Don’t you ever get lonely here.”

He arched a brow. “Why would I be lonely.”

I gestured around. “You have this huge house. Does anyone live here besides yourself?”

“No.”

“So what’s the point of all this space?”

Jumin pushed his ebony hair back, striding up to stand beside me. He was way taller than me. I was always on the smaller side, and he loomed over me, lean and foreboding as he gazed out over the city with tired eyes, like he’d done so a hundred times before. “The penthouse belonged to my father,” he replied idly. “I bought it from him last year. I don’t mind the quiet. Or the solitude. I have everything I want.”

“What about everything you need?”

He frowned, glancing at me. “What’s the difference?”

I rolled a shoulder. “People need people, I guess.”

“I have Elizabeth 3rd.”

“But is that enough?”

Jumin tsked, flashing me an irritated look. “It’s none of your concern, Chambers. It’s very late. I recommend you sleep soon, V will be joining us tomorrow to take you out and speak with you, and we will all be meeting for an ‘activity’ in the afternoon.”

“An activity? Like what?”

“V believes that the RFA has grown rather distant lately. He believes doing something ‘fun’ together will bring us closer. I assume we’re going to be going somewhere, considering he instructed I find you several days worth of clothes...you’re rather short but I suppose I can ask Assistant Kang for some of her clothes-”

“I am not wearing a chick’s clothing.”

“So picky. Very well, I will have her leave early to shop for you then.”  He parted from my side, walking to the door and glanced backwards. “Do yourself a favour, and act rationally tonight. I would rather not be woken up in the middle of the night to you being dragged back to your room by security.  Goodnight.”  And he closed the door, and was gone.

Guy seemed to look right through me. Just at that moment, I’d been trying to think of a way I could escape this fucking nut house.  Turning back to the window, I looked down and groaned.  Nope. No way I was going out the window. Unless I had a death wish. And I didn’t put it past Jumin to have placed security at every door.

No doubt he was watching me through a camera, too. Unconsciously, I swept my blue gaze over the room, checking out the corners.

With a groan and a moan, I spun around and faceplanted onto the bed. My figure sank into the blankets and I bunched them up in my fingers.  What the hell was going on. This whole thing was crazy. Some nutcase leads me to an apartment of a dead girl, knocks me out, I get kidnapped by a bunch of whackos and now apparently we were all going on a date tomorrow. This was so wrong.

I hissed and rubbed my eyes as a dull aching seemed to pound from behind my eyes. My contacts were starting to dry out - hopefully they’d fetch my glasses tomorrow.  

Rolling onto my back, I stared up at the ceiling.  Oddly enough...despite how fucked up things have gotten, I didn’t sense any of them as being malicious.  But only time would tell.  Giving a long breath, I roll over onto my side, and look out the window.  Small, powdery flakes of snow began to drift down from the clear sky, their frozen fractals glowing against the lights of the city.  

I closed my eyes, giving a deep breath. Clearly, I wasn’t going to be able to escape these nutters.

So I might as well try to find a way to fit in.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wished there was a way you could play the game while being a male character, but unfortunately that's just not possible. So I decided, why not write a story about it. This is my own twist on Mystic Messenger and what happens - it will involve a lot more action (including 707 teaching Jaxson what he knows where martial arts is concerned), and a lot more physical interaction between the characters while still roughly following the main storyline. I've only played Zen, Yoosung and Jumin's routes so that's about the extent of my knowledge, not counting what I can find on the wiki's so if anything is wrong or innacurate, please forgive me. Intro's a bit crazy - but hopefully that smooths out as the story progresses. I hope you guys enjoy. No set date on when chapters will be released.


End file.
